Machine Boy and Electricity Girl
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: Rex Salazar, meets the orphaned daughter of Cole MacGrath. Her names Alexis, and she just so happens to join Rex's team.


The power of electrokinesis, one interesting power to have, as the main thing the allows it's user, to charge it up...is practically everywhere. Electricity is a powerful weapon to have, especially if you know how to use it right, which I do. That's right, you heard me right, I can control electricity, make it do what I want it to do, well sort of. Let me introduce myself, my name is Alexis, not really sure about my surname, I've lived in an orphanage most of my life. Ever since I can remember, I've had this power, a power that allows me to absorb electricity from practically everything that needs it, even just a little light on a car. I'm 16 now, I've worked in a supermarket for a few months, I've earned enough to buy my own little apartment which I call home. Anyway that's enough about me, let me tell you my story of how I met a teenage boy who can cure evos, and is practically saving the world.

It was just a normal day at work, serving customers, the usual polite chit chat , and a random purple skinned guy, with a huge mouth starts going on a rampage. It wasn't much of a rampage to be honest, all he wanted to do is eat the entire shop, which the customers were not happy about. Jumping over the counter I went straight into action, blue electricity forming around my hands as I started to walk towards the purple guy, although someone had beaten me to it. A slightly tanned teenage boy with black hair, who just so happened to morph his arm into some form of gun.  
"Interesting" I mutter to myself as I watch the scene unfold before my blue eyes, electricity still pulsating around my clenched fists. I glance down to the boys right, only to notice a monkey wearing a fez, and holding 2 laser pistols in it's hands, "This just got even more interesting." Suddenly all hell broke loose, as a massive fight had started, smirking to myself, I shoot a ball of electricity towards the purple skinned guy, hitting him clean in the stomach.

That caught everyone's attention, as the boy and monkey turned towards me in shock, purple skinned guy took this as a great moment to chuck the pair across the store. Something must have gained purple guys attention as he quickly turned to his right, huge tongue lashing around, and shot it towards an elderly lady who was still browsing the store. A man in a green suit pretty much popped out of nowhere, and defended the clueless lady, quickly ending the fight between everyone, or so we thought. The tongue quickly shot towards black haired boy, obviously annoying him, as he started running away, sprouting what appeared to be some form of wings out of his back/shoulders. That didn't go to plan, as the creature quickly swung the boy around, smashing him into the wall,causing the wings to fall apart.

I shot a few more bolts of electricity at the creature, as green suit ran towards it, drawing swords out of his sleeves, diving straight into action. In a matter of seconds the fight between the two was over, as poor green suit was strangled, and thrown into the wall. Smirking in determination, I ran towards the monster, surrounding myself in electricity, pulling my arms back, and shooting them forwards, a huge wall of blue electricity, forced the monster into the wall. The monster got up, it started to walk towards me, till it sensed movement on the floor, lifting up some of the shelving to take a look at what distracted it. The boy morphed his hands into giant metal fists, punching the monster so hard, it fell into the floor, leaving a massive crater. "I said enough!" Metal fists made contact with the purple monster as the boy continued to vent out his annoyance, after a few seconds, his hands started to glow blue, and returned to their normal state. He stared at his hands in shock and annoyance, obviously that wasn't meant to happen.

The group of three then continued to discuss the situation with each other, completely forgetting about me, or so I thought  
"Hey you, how did you do that?" Spikey haired boy started walking towards me, I gave him a small smile as he stopped in front of me.  
"Just a power I've always had. I can absorb electricity, then use it as some form of weapon" I answer honestly, he seems like a guy I can trust "Names Alexis"  
"Rex, and this here is Six" He points to the guy in the green suit, who nods his head "And Bobo" the monkey grins and waves at me  
"You three have to be the most interesting er...Customers, I've ever seen in my store" I laugh slightly as I think about everything that has just happened. "Say, maybe I could join your team?" I look towards Six, I can tell just by looking at him, that he's thinking about it.  
"I'll see what White Knight has to say about it." Six responds as he starts walking outside of the store, Rex stays next to me, with Bobo.  
"I think you'll fit in great at Providence" Rex pats my back as he and Bobo follow Six towards an aircraft that has just landed outside. "Well come on then!" Rex shouts back to me, I let out a soft sigh as I walk towards the group, and follow them onto the aircraft.  
"Six didn't say I could join" I sit down next to Rex, my brave composure slowly deteriorating, I was out of my comfort zone. I hated flying, sure I could fly in a strange way using my powers, but it wasn't the same, I had no control whatsoever.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine"

And that my dears, is how I met Rex Salazar, Agent Six, and Bobo. It's also how I became Providence's second secret weapon, and one of Rex's closest friends, and team mate.


End file.
